Angels are for Real!
by The Scrypt Keyper
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was once Alfred F. Jones' guardian angel until an incident forced the young boy to stop believing in angels. Years down the road, Arthur's cast from heaven to help an innocent to regain his wings.Will Alfred remember his childhood angel, regaining his faith?Or will Arthur fail in his quest, and forever be banished from the streets of heaven?Eventual Usuk. Try?
1. Chapter 1

"Alfred, you better get down before I go and get Mom!"

The adventurous blue-eyed blonde grinned down at his twin from his spot upon the high branch on which he now stood. "Relax, Mattie. It's perfectly safe. You saw Gil do it yesterday, didn't you?"

The timid twin from below frowned deeply, wringing his hands together. "It wasn't this windy, Al. If you fall in the river-"

"Matt! I'm not gonna fall!" Alfred laughed as he lifted his feet off one branch so he was swinging on the one above, letting out a loud holler of joy.

Matthew looked away from his twin and towards the darkening sky. The wind was picking up, and he felt a few drops of rain splatter on his face. He turned once more to his brother. "Please, Al...Let's just go home. It's gonna storm soon."

Alfred rolled his eyes as he replaced his feet on the lower branch whilst casually swinging back and forth with one hand on the higher branch. "You're such a chicken, Mattie. You go on home if you're not havin' fun."

The worried seven year old folded his arms as he stared at his brother. "Fine, I will go home. But only to get Mom!" Matthew turned away from the tree that leaned across the river in the woods behind their house and started back to their home.

Alfred snorted, shaking his head. "Chicken!" he called after his twin before he turned his face towards the sky as a flash of lightning lit up the dark clouds, and a large clasp of thunder soon followed, causing the young boy to cling to the branch as he covered his ears.

"...Maybe he's right. It is getting really bad..." The dauntless boy slowly grabbed onto the branch higher than him, willing it to keep his balance as the wind continued to pick up, causing the branch he stood on to sway violently.

Now feeling a bit nervous as his slow progress towards the trunk of the tree was paused when he had to cover his ears again as another crack of thunder attacked his eardrums, he gripped the trunk desperately, frozen in place as the branch lurched from side to side.

He had taken only one more step, so close to reaching his destination, when a crack that didn't belong to the storm caught his attention. He hardly at any time to realize that it was the branch he'd been gripping that had suddenly loosed from the tree!

Alfred let out a cry of fear as he stumbled back, the wind knocking him over. He tried desperately to grab a hold of another branch, but he'd already rolled off of the tree, and he screamed as he plummeted through the violently careening limbs and down into the turbulent waters below.

And Alfred couldn't swim.

* * *

He felt warm arms around him as he was pulled out of the tempestuous waters. Water poured from his soaked hair and he coughed and spluttered, rubbing his burning eyes as he was laid on the muddy grass. The rain was coming in such a downpour, that with his face turned up, he couldn't see a thing.

He let out another wrack of coughs, choking on the water gathering in his lungs. His vision was blackening slowly until the same arms that had pulled him out of the river tilted his head to the side and pushed on his chest, allowing the boy to cough the water out of his lungs.

A few moments later, and the arms had picked him up off the ground. Alfred didn't care who this person was. The only thing he cared about was that he was out of the raging river and safe.

The person carried the boy for a few minutes until all of a sudden Alfred realized they were no longer outside in the pouring rain. He squinted around and saw...he was in his room.

Alfred was set down on the floor, a pool of water quickly gathering below him as he gazed up at the person who had saved his life.

The man had knelt down before the young boy, and had messy blonde hair that looked like it could never be tamed, and emerald green eyes. He was studying Alfred worriedly, and the boy couldn't help but notice the ginormous eyebrows the man had.

But what was most surprising was not the man's facial features. It was the fact that he wore a toga that reached just above his knees. And not only that, but a glowing gold halo floated above the man's head, and in his hand was a star-tipped wand. Last but not least, on his back was a pair of pure white feathery wings.

Alfred stared at the man in wonder. "...Who are you...?"

The man smiled lightly at the boy. "My name is Arthur...You must be Alfred." the man paused, frowning. "That was a very dangerous thing to do, Alfred; staying up on that branch when a storm like this was coming."

The blonde boy flinched as a roll of thunder shook the windows when Arthur said this. He then gaped at the man. "H-how did you know my name?! And-And what are you?"

Arthur chuckled as he pointed his wand at the boy, and a warm gust of wind gathered around the boy. In an instant, it was impossible to tell Alfred had ever been out in the storm. "I'm your guardian angel, Alfred. But that's our little secret, hmm?"

"An angel? I have my own angel?" Alfred grinned down at himself, surprised to find himself dry now. "Cool..." Then, a thoughtful look crossed the boys face. "How come I've never seen you before, though...?"

Arthur smiled lightly at the boy. "It is only my job to come down when you're in trouble...Like you just were. But enough about that. It's late, and you should get to sleep. Your mother will be happy to return and find you safe and in bed."

The angel gently touched the boy's forehead with his middle and index finger for a brief moment before pulling them back, and Alfred let out a yawn.

"But...I'm not even tired. And..." He let out another yawn. "I don't want you...to go..."

Arthur scooped the boy up and effortlessly carried him to the race car shaped bed, gingerly laying him down on the sheets and covering him up. "Hush, Alfred. I must go now. But know, I will always be watching over you. Now go to sleep."

Alfred let out another yawn, confused by how quickly he had turned tired. But his muddled mind wouldn't allow him to dwell on the situation any further as he smiled, his eyes sliding closed. "Okay...Thank you for saving me...Arthur..."

And just like that, the boy had dozed off, quickly succumbing to the gentle folds of slumber.

Arthur smiled down at the boy. But when he heard the front door open, he knew it was time to go. In the blink of an eye, he was at the window, and was flying up into the sky back to his home, where he would continue to watch his charge from above.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Alfred had met his guardian angel. He longed to see him again, and had wished every night on the brightest star that he would show up, but it had been in vain.

"Mattie? Do you believe in angels?" Alfred suddenly asked as they walked down the street, on their way home from school.

"Of course," Matthew replied. "Otherwise good stuff wouldn't happen. Why?"

Alfred shrugged. "No reason..." He twirled a small foam football in his hands absentmindedly as they continued on in silence.

It was true that Alfred had started to think that maybe the angel had only been a dream...But how else would he have gotten back home? He knew he remembered falling into the river!

All he had thought about was how he'd be able to see him again...He vaguely recalled the angel stating he could only come down at certain times, but he couldn't remember when!

Suddenly feeling frustrated with the fact that he had no idea how to see his guardian angel again, he threw his football hard onto the ground.

"Al!" Matthew gasped, started by his twin's sudden act of frustration, stopping mid-step as the ball bounced past him and into the street.

Alfred frowned slightly, forcing himself to relax as he sighed. "Sorry Matt..." Without looking, the boy walked past his soft-spirited twin and into the road towards his football.

But right as he reached his toy and had bent down to pick it up, he heard a cry of fear from his brother at the same time a loud horn blared. Alfred looked up and screamed, frozen in place as an oncoming car tried to come to a shrieking halt. But it was too late. The boy's eyes widened as the car neared, about to plow him over when-

-He suddenly found himself safely on the other side of the street on the sidewalk, the ball safely in his hands.

Alfred stared in shock at the car that had finally come to a stop a few feet after where he had previously just been stooped over. He breathed heavily, unable to move as the driver got out to see where the boy had gone. He didn't even move as he suddenly found himself being buried in his twins arms.

"Alfred! You could have gotten hit! You-" Matthew let out a whimper as he hugged his brother, trembling with fear.

"Hey, kid, you shouldn't be playing in the streets!" the driver called over to him, his eyebrows knit together worriedly.

"S-sorry mister...It won't happen again!" Alfred replied hesitantly, still trying to figure out how he had gotten from one place to another so quickly. He had been sure that car was going to...

The man shook his head as he climbed back in his car, muttering something about reckless kids before he drove off.

Alfred gently pushed his brother away and dusted himself off. "Matt. I'm fine, see? Still in one piece."

Matthew frowned at his twin. "Fine? Al, when Mom finds out about this-!"

"She's not gonna find out, cause you're not gonna tell her!" Alfred pointed out. "I'm not hurt Mattie. I got out of the way in plenty of time," he protested before he continued walking towards home gripping the football tightly in his hands.

"That car nearly hit you!"

"Matt."

"Al!"

Alfred was silent and finally Matthew sighed quietly, silently promising not to tell.

It wasn't until much later, as Alfred was digging in his backpack for a pencil, that he found the small, folded note in his bag that wasn't there before. Frowning, he took it out and unfolded it.

_Alfred,_

_Please try to be safe! That car would have hit you had I not been watching. I better not have to come down the next time you try something so reckless as going to get a foam ball out of the street before even checking! Be careful._

_Arthur_

Moments after he had read it, the paper vanished, leaving his hands empty as a small smile appeared on the boys face.

So _that's _how he could see his angel again...

* * *

A few days later, school had just gotten over for the day. Currently, Matthew was helping the teacher clean the room, as it was his turn, which left Alfred bored and free to roam the halls.

Though, the boy wasn't wandering aimlessly. No, he knew exactly where he was going...

Down the hall he went, turning past the cafeteria, and into the large gymnasium. He quietly closed the door behind him as he slipped his backpack to the ground and grinned as he eyed the bleachers on the wall.

He looked around cautiously as he approached the bleachers, which were still out from the pep rally earlier that day. Once he was sure he was alone, he quickly climbed up the stairs until he was at the topmost seat on the end.

Looking over the edge, he felt a bit nervous. It was a really long way down...And what if he was wrong? What if his angel didn't show up?

Alfred frowned determinedly. "No," he murmured to himself. "I know he'll come! If he's my guardian angel, then he definitely won't let me get hurt!"

And with that, he stepped off the edge.

Too late to turn back, he let out a cry of alarm at how fast he seemed to be descending, his eyes closed tightly. He didn't know he'd fall so quickly! What if his angel didn't have enough time and-

"Oof!" Alfred gasped as he suddenly landed in a pair of arms. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself inches from the floor, and his angel on his knees, staring in horror at the youth.

"Alfred, what in the _earth and heavens _were you thinking? You could have-!" Arthur started, before he was cut off.

The boy suddenly threw his arms around the angels neck in a tight hug. "It worked! You came! I knew you'd come! Well, I was kinda scared you wouldn't make it after-and boy was that sorta scary! I didn't know it'd be so fast. But I really, really knew you'd make it!"

Arthur frowned at the boy. And though he returned the hug, he gently set the boy on his feet, a worried expression on his face. "Alfred, that was extremely dangerous! Why would you do something like that?"

"I wanted to see you! And I didn't know how, but then when I got my ball and you saved me, I remembered you said you could only come down when I'm in trouble and stuff. I kinda thought you wouldn't show yourself in front of anybody else cause you said you're _my _guardian angel, and you didn't really show up in front of Mattie, so I decided I had to do somethin' alone." Alfred folded his arms and grinned proudly. "And I was right! You came to save me! And I get to see you!"

The guardian angel sighed, rubbing his temples. "Oh, Alfred..."

The boy's smile faded slightly. "...Aren't you happy to see me? Or...do you only come 'cause it's your job?"

Arthur glanced at the frowning boy and sighed again, shaking his head. "It's not that, Alfred. You really scared me. Believe me, I love to see you." The angel smiled warmly at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "In fact, whenever I have free time up in heaven, I'm always watching you. But it worries me to see you trying to do such dangerous things."

Alfred pouted. "But it's not fair that you always get to see me, and I only get to see you sometimes!"

"I know...But you can't just put yourself in dangerous situations to see me, Alfred. You could get seriously hurt!"

The boy frowned, then smiled brightly, shaking his head and pointing at the angel. "Nuh uh! Cause if you're always watchin', then that means you'll always save me!

Arthur let out a long breath and ruffled the boys hair, knowing it was no use in talking the boy out of his thoughts. He had been warned about this boy, after all, before he took him as his charge. "Just promise me you'll at least try to be more safe? And I'll try to visit you when I can?"

Alfred was silent for a long moment before he sighed. "Fine...I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear!" the boy swore as he held out his pinky.

Arthur chuckled as he extended his own said digit and curled it around the boy's own finger. "That'a lad." He smiled at his charge and ruffled his hair once more. "Now you get going. You're brother's looking for you."

Alfred whined softly, but smiled as the angel messed up his hair, and he attempted to fix it. He stared up at the angel curiously as the man handed him his backpack. "How do you know?"

The angel stood up and winked at the boy. "I'm an angel. I know lots of things."

The youth gasped in shock as the angel suddenly disappeared right as the gymnasium door creaked open. "Al? Are you in here?"

Alfred grinned as he ran up to the door, shouldering his bag. "I'm right here, Mattie. You all done?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Yeah. What're you doin' in here? I thought you were gonna just wait in the hall?" He opened the door further, allowing his twin to exit the gym and walk alongside him.

"Ah, nothing, really. Just waiting for you, slowpoke!" Alfred teased, winking.

Matthew pouted playfully and nudged Alfred with his shoulder. "Whatever, Al."

Alfred nudged his brother back, then tapped his shoulder, laughing. "Hey, you're it!" In the blink of an eye, the energetic boy was racing ahead of his twin.

"Hey, no fair!" Matthew laughed before he quickly followed after.

* * *

**Ah, thank you so much for making it to the bottom! I hope you're likin' this so far. It's my first Hetalia fic, and I hope it goes well. Sorry if the beginning is slow, but I promise it will get better! And we're quickly nearing a big time leap, where we'll reach the main story! This is a bit more of a prologue, really.**

**Anyway, I really must thank my viewers, and my lovely reviewers! Please, keep your thoughts coming! I'm always looking to improve, and it's your reviews that help and inspire me! Till next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur let out a sigh as he eased himself into a large easy chair in front of a calm fire. It had been a long day, and all he wanted now was to sit down with a hot cup of tea and a good book. And no interruptions!

For two years now Arthur Kirkland had been the assigned guardian angel to Alfred F. Jones. And though he loved the kid to pieces, the boy was definitely a handful. Especially now that he was growing older.

The child constantly wished to see his angel. Today alone, Arthur had gone down to not only keep the boy from jumping off his roof, but also running out into traffic, antagonizing a rabid group of viscous dogs, and once, not the boys fault, to aid him when he had been nearly corned by a group of particularly nasty bullies four years older than the youth himself.

It truly warmed the angel's heart to know that Alfred loved him so, and that he wanted to see him, but honestly! It seemed as if the boy had no concern for his own well being anymore!

At the thought of his young charge, Arthur glanced over at a mirror on his wall. But it wasn't just any ordinary mirror. It was a mirror every guardian angel possessed, giving them a way to constantly keep an eye on their assigned person. Currently, Arthur's mirror revealed Alfred lying in bed, fast asleep-finally.

The sight of the safe and resting boy calmed the angels nerves and he smiled softly before he opened up his book. He'd been trying to finish it for the past few weeks, and he was just now getting to the good part!

In the book, with all the suspects gathered, the detective turned from his partner, about to reveal the criminal-

-When there was a sudden knock on Arthur's front door.

The sudden sound started the man, causing him to nearly drop his book. Once he realized what it was, he huffed, slamming his book shut, calling, "It's open!" He started to get out of his chair, wondering who would be visiting at this time of night.

"Oh, Arthur! Of course I know eet iz unlocked! But eet would be rude of moi to just barge in, non?"

Arthur flinched slightly at the voice of his French...friend. They has known each other ever since Arthur had actually became an angel. As it was, the Elders had assigned the French angel to aid Arthur in learning the ways of being an angel, and the two quickly formed a friendship-though the British angel could definitely admit the Frenchmen annoyed him more than he did amuse.

"Hello, Francis..." Arthur sighed. "Did you need something?"

"Can a friend not just stop in to say bonjour?" Francis asked, smiling innocently as he entered the small sitting room, holding a bottle of what looked to be an old vintage wine.

Francis never brought over alcohol unless there was something that needed to be discussed that the Brit wouldn't be happy about.

"Any friend but you, frog." Arthur deadpanned, only being half-serious.

Francis sighed, pouting playfully. "Ah, you are so 'arsh, mon ami...hélas, you are right." The Frenchman's features quickly melded into a slight frown. "Ev'rybody iz worried about you...You never leave your 'ouse, unless eet iz to see Alfred."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "And you took it upon yourself to come check up on me?"

"Oui. I 'ave never seen an angel so attached to their child..." Francis hesitated. "Mon ami, even the Elders are questioning their decision. The think eet 'as something to do with Amel-"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed, then suddenly fell silent at his friend's look of shock. He forced himself to calm down, then repeated, albeit more mellowly, "No. Of course not. I've simply taken a liking to him. And of course I have to pay constant attention to him. Never have I ran across such a needy child. It's nothing more."

Once more, the French friend sighed, shaking his head. "Arthur, I 'ave known you for over four centuries. I know what your life was before...You cannot lie to moi."

Arthur was silent.

Francis approached his British friend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and set the bottle on the coffee table. "Arthur, mon ami, tough times are to come. What are you to do if the day comes 'e no longer feels 'e needs 'is guardian angel? Or when 'e becomes an adult? What then?"

Again, the Briton was silent.

"I 'ope you truly are alright, Arthur..."

"I'm fine, Francis. Honestly."

"If you say so..."

"I do," Arthur retorted, rolling his eyes as he walked away from the man and grabbed his book as he reseated himself. "Now then, if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to get back to my book."

Francis smiled sadly. "Of course, mon ami. But before I go...You know that if you wish it, I would be able to reassign you, oui?"

Arthur frowned, turning towards the Frenchman. "Why in the world would I ask that of you?"

The sad look on the French angel's face was still there as he softly replied, "Sometimes, things 'appen that we cannot control."

Afraid to ask what the angel meant, and forcing himself to believe it was just the Frenchman messing with him like always, Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. "Whatever, frog. Good night."

"...Bonsoir, Arthur."

* * *

Arthur jolted as a sudden..._feeling_...forced him awake. He blinked tiredly, trying to remember where he was.

Rubbing his eyes, it took him a moment to realize he'd fallen asleep with his book in his lap. Upon glancing out his sitting room window, he could tell that it was probably near midday. Goodness, had he honestly been that tired?

The angel sighed as he set his book aside and stood up, stretching. At least he wasn't sore from falling asleep sitting up. He really had to get out of the habit of that, though...

He allowed his mind to wander as he went over to his fireplace and flicked his wand at the hearth, cleaning up a few stray ashes.

Arthur couldn't stop thinking about his visit from Francis last night. What had all that nonsense about him not being Alfred's angel been about? Preposterous! The Brit simply couldn't imagine being without the adventurous young lad...And nearly everybody he knew also knew he'd never abandon his charge. Ever!

So...Why would Francis, one of his closest friends, even suggest such a thing? Had the Elders put him up to it? Was there something they knew that they weren't telling him?

This thought caused the angel to frown deeply at the thought. They'd already kept several things from him when it came to the boy. Granted, they weren't need to know things, but...This time, it felt different.

But thinking of his charge, quickly reminded him of that feeling when he first woke up. That feeling that something was wrong with Alfred.

Arthur glanced over at his mirror, frowning when he realized it was still focused on the boy's bed. Which was empty.

What was more shocking, however, was that the room looked nothing like it had last night. The last time the angel had looked, the room had been spotless; the boy had cleaned it when his mother told him he could have ice cream after dinner if he did. Now, though, the room was a mess! Normally it took days for Alfred's room to look like this...

It was then that Arthur's sight caught the bottle of wine that Francis had brought over last night on his coffee table. He vaguely recalled having a glass or two before setting it aside, feeling it tasted rather odd...

Arthur's heart sank as a sudden thought crept into his mind, and in the blink of an eye, his wings unfurled and he was quickly flying out his door and down, down, down to Earth...

* * *

It didn't take long for Arthur to find Alfred, though he was quite surprised as to where he found him...

Sitting down with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs, the boy had his head buried down so it was hidden. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and quiet sobs could be heard.

"Alfred...What is wrong? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked softly as he floated down behind the boy silently.

The boy stiffened at the sound of his angel's voice. "...Go away."

Arthur froze, blinking in shock. "A-Alfred, it's me, Arthur." The angel placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Alfred shoved the angel away, and he scrabbled up onto his feet as he wiped at his teary eyes. "I said go away! I don't wanna see you!"

A hurt expression flashed across Arthur's face, and he was silent a moment as he looked the boy up and down.

The young blonde looked tired. His shorts and t-shirt were covered in dirt, as were his hands and cheeks. Clearly, he'd been outside for awhile.

"Alfred, please. I can feel how distressed you are, and I just want to help. What is _wrong_?"

Sniffling, Alfred glared up at the angel. "You promised you'd watch over me and I'd always be happy. You _lied_! You're a liar!"

"What are you talking about? Alfred, what could have happened since the last time I-" Arthur suddenly cut himself off as his attention was pulled to something behind the boy:

A fresh grave with new flowers spread around it. And the inscription read:

_Sarah Renee Jones_

_A beloved mother and friend_

_May she always be remembered and loved_

_And find forever peace in the arms of God_

"Oh...Alfred..." Arthur started, only to be interrupted

"You could have saved her! But you left for days and wouldn't come and-" Alfred broke into sobs, hardly able to speak. "A-and now, I-I don't have my mom, and it's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you because you didn't do your job like you promised! I wish you had never ever became my guardian angel and I don't ever wanna see you again, because I _hate you_!"

Arthur took a step back, feeling as if his heart had just been ripped apart. "A-Alfred, I'm so...sorry. I didn't..."

"No! No you aren't! You're lying! Go away! I don't want you anymore! I don't need you, cause you're a liar, and I should have never believed you cause _angels aren't real_!"

"Alfred, please you can't-"

Suddenly, there was silence.

* * *

**Woops, did I just destroy all your feels and leave it at that? Sorry...*not sorry* Love you guys! Leave a review, pretty please? It might mend lil Alfie's broken heart...**


End file.
